Failures of an information technology (IT) infrastructure often go undetected until discovered by a customer at an inopportune time. The IT infrastructure often includes multiple computing resources provided by one or more cloud computing platforms. The cloud computing platforms are offered by different service providers; thus, different clouds have different platform-specific management platforms. The management platforms are at least partially incompatible across different service providers. Further, each management platform tends to be complex by itself, which makes managing deployments with multiple different management platforms even more complex. For example, routine changes made to a storage device, a network, a server configuration, a password, a domain name server, a virtual machine template, or an application can unexpectedly cause an incompatibility across different cloud computing platforms, which leads to at least a portion of the IT infrastructure to fail without notice.